Shining Dance
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Kaitou Joker semi-UA. Alors que le plus célèbre des gentleman-cambrioleurs prévoyait une soirée tranquille, ses plans vont être chamboulés par une personne diablement attirante. Spade x Joker, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime** : Kaitou Joker

**Personnages** : Joker, Spade.

**Rating** : M pour le premier chapitre, MA pour le second dû à un lemon explicite.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages du manga Kaitou Joker appartiennent à leur auteur, Takayashi Hideasu. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour le besoin de cette fanfic. L'illustration provient de la dangereuse et géniale inspiratrice de ce two-sho : A-key.

**Note de l'auteur** : Récemment converti à Kaitou Joker, je suis tombé sous le charisme de Spade, violemment. Cette même amie dessina un soir Spade sur une piste de danse. Quelques jours plus tard, l'image d'un Spade dansant d'une manière bien plus suggestive frappa mon cerveau et le premier chapitre fut écrit en une semaine de géniale torture. En allant plus loin, je me suis dit que je pouvais _de manière parfaitement logique _continuer ce récit sur un lemon qui devint le deuxième chapitre au terme de deux semaines de cris, de honte, de fièvre et de longues heures à respirer dans un sac en papier.

Ceci est mon premier lemon sérieux, travaillé et assumé. Il est déconseillé aux lecteurs de moins de 18 ans de continuer leur lecture. Pour les autres...j'espère que ma subite inspiration sera à votre goût. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Shining dance

Tokyo, un soir d'hiver où la lumière des rues, toujours aussi vive, éclairait le chemin d'un jeune homme aux curieuses mèches blanches visibles sous un chapeau. Il s'était mêlé à la foule, parcourant les avenues depuis un moment avant de tourner d'un seul coup vers une rue plus petite, presque invisible de par son manque de clarté. Certain de ce qu'il faisait, il poussa la porte du bar qui se présentait à lui, prit le luxe de s'habituer à l'obscurité après avoir traversé les rues éclairées de Tokyo et trouva très vite un tabouret libre en face du comptoir. Le tenancier vint immédiatement le saluer.

-Joker ! Comment ça va ? Félicitations pour ton dernier coup, on ne parle que de ça dans les bas-fonds.

-Ça va, Franz, merci. Le vieux Kaneari n'a pas changé, c'est toujours un plaisir de lui rendre une visite de courtoisie.

-Et de le décharger de ses babioles au passage, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je te sers ce soir ?

-Rien, merci. Je commanderai au club. Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

-La nuit étincelante te sera toujours ouverte. Si tu veux bien me suivre...

Le barman se dirigea vers la réserve, suivi du voleur miraculeux. Il poussa quelques caisses, inséra une clé dans une serrure et ouvrit la porte camouflée par le papier peint. Un étroit escalier se trouvait devant eux.

-Merci, Franz. Désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps.

-T'en fais pas pour moi et amuse-toi bien.

Joker pénétra dans l'ouverture et le barman referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. En bon cambrioleur qui se respectait, il se déplaça dans l'obscurité avec tranquillité jusqu'à un réseau de tunnels et trouva une piste éclairée par des tubes fluorescents qu'il suivit. Une rumeur mêlant musique et brouhaha parvint à ses oreilles bien avant qu'il n'atteigne une autre porte qu'il franchit, un sourire léger aux lèvres, avant de pénétrer dans l'un des plus fameux repaires de voleurs au monde, le Kaitou Club.

La grande salle au plafond bas faisait immédiatement penser aux anciens cabarets. De petites tables rondes autour desquelles se tenaient les professionnels de la cambriole étaient aménagés sur presque toute sa surface. Aux deux extrémités se trouvaient un bar métallique et une scène pour ceux qui désiraient faire profiter le public de leurs multiples talents. Elle était actuellement occupée par un petit groupe de musiciens diffusant un jazz idéal pour se détendre, discuter entre collègues ou monter des alliances pour les gros coups.

Joker s'installa à une table libre à l'arrière de la salle. Même en l'absence de son déguisement, signe de reconnaissance entre cambrioleurs non-violents, il n'en restait pas moins reconnaissable par un membre de son fan-club débutant dans le métier. Même si il ne s'était jamais soucié d'être le numéro un dans sa catégorie, son talent lui avais vite permis d'être reconnu en tant qu'étoile montante du monde souterrain, avec toute la célébrité qui en découlait. Il fit un signe de la main amical en direction du bar et un serveur s'approcha de lui.

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Non, je prendrais quelque chose de différent. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, Psy.

-En effet.

Le dénommé Psy sortit de nulle part un verre à pied et une bouteille de vin qu'il déboucha avant d'en verser le contenu.

-Il faudra que tu me dises un jour comment tu fais pour deviner à l'avance ce que tes clients désirent. C'est assez miraculeux.

-Tout est dans le regard. Certains fréquentent le club depuis tellement de temps que je lis en eux comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tâche de garder ce que tu lis pour toi, dans ce cas.

Pour toute réponse, Psy lui adressa une courbette moqueuse avant de se diriger vers une autre table. Le voleur miraculeux s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège, ferma les yeux et laissa la musique le détendre. Le casse d'aujourd'hui avait été d'une facilité déconcertante sans qu'il ne sache si c'était à cause de progrès de sa part ou de Kaneari qui se faisait vieux. Qu'importe, cela lui avait laissé davantage de temps pour contempler la toute nouvelle pièce de sa collection.

La musique le rappela soudain à la réalité Ce n'était plus un jazz joué par un groupe mais quelque chose de bien plus suave et sensuel, quelque chose qui n'était pas souvent diffusé au club, ce qui interpella Joker. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la scène et constata qu'elle était désormais utilisée par quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une femme, sous-entendaient ses longs cheveux bleus et les mouvements fluides qu'elle pratiquait autour d'une barre de pole-dance installée pour l'occasion. Il regarda les autres spectateurs. Certains étaient attentifs tandis que d'autres continuaient de discuter en regardant distraitement la scène de temps en temps.

_Si tu viens, gentleman, pour dérober mon coeur_

_Ne sois pas surpris si tu n'y vois pas de peur._

Avoir de la souplesse était nécessaire pour se prétendre un as du vol, mais Joker n'avait pensé à une telle utilisation de cet aspect. La belle inconnue serpentait lentement au rythme de la chanson sans que le long manteau blanc qui la recouvrait ne mette sa chair à nu. Elle s'éleva en un bond fluide et se mit à pirouette autour de la barre, ses jambes fines se déployant comme un éventail doué de multiples articulations au gré de sa lente, fluide et lascive chorégraphie. L'albinos mentirait si il disait ne pas apprécier le spectacle.

_Nul verrou ou barrière pour te barrer la route._

_Mais prend garde à toi ou ce sera la déroute._

La strip-teaseuse d'un soir retomba au sol comme si elle était une plume, tourna le dos au public et joua des épaules afin de faire glisser son manteau pour dévoiler ses épaules. Elle adressa ensuite un clin d'œil à la salle avant de rajuster son vêtement et jouer des hanches contre la barre, les deux mains l'agrippant par dessus sa tête dans une pose plus que suggestive. Joker avait presque honte d'être à ce point charmé.

_N'oublie pas, gentleman, que si tu va trop loin_

_Tu pourrais repartir avec un poids en moins_

Son visage, en revanche, semblait assez commun si l'on parvenait à effacer le maquillage fushia qui s'étalait au-dessus de ses yeux et l'expression langoureuse de circonstance. De tels gestes venant d'un corps aux membres si fins détournaient cependant l'attention avec brio. Nul doute que cette voleuse avait un don pour la dissimulation et la distraction, en plus de celui de la danse. Peut-être même d'autres encore qu'elle réservait à certaines occasions bien particulières. Joker s'imagina un instant à la place de la barre, ses reins prisonniers des jambes expertes de la bleutée.

_Pas une de mes proies n'a pu me l'arracher..._

_Ce coeur qui désormais voit le tien dérobé._

Le numéro un du cambriolage ferma les yeux et chassa immédiatement les images qui lui venaient en tête. Vouloir faire ça avec une collègue ne le dérangeait pas, mais il était hors de question de faire du rentre-dedans en se basant sur une démonstration de danse certes envoûtante mais venant d'une parfaite inconnue. La provocation n'avait d'effet sur lui que si était exprimée à travers un objet rare protégé par un soi-disant système de sécurité inviolable, gardes compris.

La danse prit fin dans un dernier mouvement de buste suffisamment puissant pour faire flotter les longs cheveux de la cambrioleuse une dernière fois, les yeux clos, un bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre reposant sur la barre à la manière d'un chat finissant tout juste de s'étirer. Quelques applaudissements nourris entrecoupés de sifflements vinrent la féliciter. Elle rouvrit les yeux et, après avoir examiné le bar de ses longs cils, croisa le regard de Joker qui s'empourpra immédiatement et fit mine d'examiner le fond de son verre. La cambrioleuse tira alors une rose de sous son manteau et la lança à la table de l'albinos qui tenta de se réfugier pour de bon dans son verre à pied. Sa discrétion était partie presque en même temps que sa mauvaise foi.

-Sacré numéro, hein ?

Joker sursauta et se retourna immédiatement vers Psy, apparu sans un bruit à ses côtés.

-Tu risques d'avoir besoin de ça, dit-il en posant une bouteille et deux verres à flûte. Bonne chance.

-Du champagne...Mais je n'en ai jamais demandé !

-Toi, non, mais la prochaine personne à s'asseoir à cette table, oui. Quoique, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et parce que je sais qu'elle va venir ici...

-Mais qui te dit qu'elle va vouloir squatter ma table ? le coupa-t-il.

-Joker, Joker, Joker...Certains considèrent que l'amour, c'est comme le vol. Cette rose, dit-il en montrant la fleur sur la nappe immaculée, est une carte de visite. Alors prépare-toi, parce que quelqu'un est en chemin pour te voler.

Psy s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, ne voulant apparemment pas être mêlé à ce qui allait suivre, et laissa le numéro un du cambriolage pantois. Il ne comprenait pas le point de vue du serveur, ni la raison pour laquelle il semblait inquiet pour lui. Quand bien même aurait-il affaire à une nymphomane, Joker ne voyait pas de raison de paniquer, même si il n'avait franchement pas l'habitude des avances aussi directes. Il prit la fleur entre ses doigts, l'examina et la reposa d'un air légèrement ennuyé. L'idée de tirer un coup ne l'enthousiasmait pas beaucoup ce soir, lui qui était venu uniquement pour se détendre. Cela dit, rien ne coûtait de faire connaissance.

-Coucou, toi, susurra quelqu'un à son oreille.

Joker sursauta pour la deuxième en une soirée et failli tomber de sa chaise quand son visage fit face à celui de la voleuse, dangereusement proche. Cette dernière sourit, recula et s'assit en face de l'albinos. Elle avait gardé son maquillage et les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure. Sûrement son "uniforme" de cambrioleuse, moins provoquant que ce que Joker n'avait pu voir ailleurs. Si il ne l'avait pas vu sur scène, jamais il ne se serait douté de ses talents.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais assis à la même table que le célèbre Joker...Mais j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Appelle-moi Spade.

-Je crois avoir déjà entendu ton nom...C'est bien toi qui est parvenu à voler la couronne de Gengis Kahn à New York, non ?

-En effet. Ravi de voir que mes exploits soient parvenus à tes oreilles. Mais ce casse date d'il y a un moment, j'ai fait bien mieux depuis.

Cet artefact était l'un des mieux gardé au monde et bien qu'il figurait sur sa liste, Joker lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'en emparer. Ce trésor avait été pendant un moment l'objet de toutes les rumeurs dans le monde souterrain : qui allait tenter de le voler en premier ? Allait-il réussir ? Avant même que les plus grands voleurs n'envoient leur carte de visite, le monde souterrain avait appris qu'un parfait inconnu avait réussi à s'en emparer dans les règles de l'art et le nom de Spade se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

-C'est un véritable honneur que de rencontrer la cambrioleuse qui a réussi à voler la couronne. Moi-même, j'aurais eu du mal à le faire.

-Merci, mais tu commets une légère erreur d'interprétation. Je suis un homme.

Joker recracha un peu de champagne dans son verre et fixa Spade des yeux. Il était vrai que son manteau pouvait ne pas révéler la forme de sa poitrine, mais sa taille fine, son visage et ses longs cheveux étaient suffisants pour faire croire qu'elle était une femme.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu...Si tu veux avoir une preuve, je te la fournirai volontiers mais dans un endroit plus intime...

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire...Pas besoin, je te crois ! C'est juste que...tu trompes souvent les gens comme ça ?

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est toi qui a tiré des conclusions hâtives. C'est étonnant, venant du numéro un du monde souterrain...Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Les joues de l'albinos s'empourprèrent et il détourna les yeux, gêné. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre discussion avec un homme, il avait fallu beaucoup d'alcool pour lui faire perdre ses moyens et lui ôter tout souvenir de cette nuit. Pas que cela l'avait choqué à l'époque, mais ce coup d'un soir n'était pas un androgyne diablement sexy.

-C'est bizarre, tu semblais tellement captivé par ma danse...

-Et tu es dans le milieu depuis combien de temps ?

-Celui de la pole-dance ou du vol ? demanda Spade d'un air taquin.

-Le vol !

Spade s'adossa plus confortablement au dossier de sa chaise, sa coupe de champagne entre les doigts, et Joker comprit le sens des paroles des Psy. Le voleur en face de lui avait ce quelque chose de prédateur encore plus dangereux de par sa confiance et son charme. Bien que conscient, l'albinos ne pouvait refréner la curiosité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Spade. C'était comme déclencher un piège pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait réellement, sans savoir si l'on serait assez rapide pour l'esquiver au dernier moment.

-Ça doit faire huit ans depuis que j'ai décidé que je serai un voleur. La pole, en revanche, c'est juste un hobby. Et toi ?

-Une quinzaine d'années. C'est tellement important pour moi que je ne pratique rien à côté.

-D'où ta venue ici. Je te comprend, c'est un bel endroit pour se détendre.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, laissant la musique et le bruit des conversation entre eux. Spade fixait distraitement la scène toujours vide tandis que Joker tentait désespérément d'évaluer la quantité précise d'alcool au fond de son verre.

-Tu sais, la façon dont tu me regardais quand je dansais était plutôt...inhabituelle.

-Ah..ah bon ?

-D'habitude, quand je danse comme ça, les gens me fixent comme des morues. J'aime provoquer, mais ils me font l'effet d'un code à un chiffre. Toi, en revanche...tu as des étincelles dans les yeux et l'instant d'après, tu fais tout pour le cacher.

Enfin des paroles qu'il pouvait comprendre. Joker saisit la perche qui lui était tendue et décida d'entrer dans le jeu.

-Et le voleur vient dérober ce qui lui a tapé dans l'œil.

-Les plus beaux trésors sont bien souvent les mieux gardés.

Spade leva sa coupe de champagne et inclina la tête vers Joker qui répondit à l'appel;

-Aux plus beaux trésors de ce monde.

-Aux plus beaux trésors de ce monde, répéta l'albinos.

Ils trinquèrent, voleurs avant tout, et l'alcool délia bientôt leur langue. C'est ainsi que Joker apprit que Spade avait gardé un pied dans le monde visible et donnait des cours de danse, ses propres parents ayant autrefois été des champions en la matière. Il s'était contenté d'y ajouter la fibre du vol. La discussion tourna ensuite vers leurs meilleurs coups et c'est à ce moment que Spade prit les devants.

-Ça te dirait de venir voir ma collection un de ces jours ? Tu semblais tellement intéressé par la couronne. J'habite pas loin d'ici, tu n'auras qu'à passer quand tu veux.

-Ce soir ? J'ai toute la nuit devant moi.

Spade eût un petit sourire mais cela ne fit pas reculer le cambrioleur miraculeux. Bien au contraire. C'était désormais à qui irait le plus loin dans les avances et aucun des deux ne voulait décevoir l'autre. Ils se levèrent dans un raclement de chaise et sortirent ensemble du bar. La nuit risquait d'être plus longue que ce à quoi Joker s'attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les deux voleurs arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Spade, situé au dernier étage d'un building. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un grand salon meublé, alors éclairé par les lumières de Tokyo traversant les grandes baies vitrées donnant sur un balcon. Spade posa son manteau sur un canapé et invita Joker à s'y asseoir.

-Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais chercher la couronne.

Il partit immédiatement vers un couloir dont il referma la porte derrière lui et Joker attendit, contemplant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il devina que Spade vivait régulièrement dans cet appartement et que les trésors qui y entraient ne restaient guère longtemps avant d'être transportés ailleurs. Des meubles récents, peut-être trop confortables pour une personne vivant seule mais témoignant d'un excellent niveau vie trahissaient légèrement ses activités de voleurs. Encore fallait-il trouver le propriétaire des lieux dans ce coin de Tokyo surpeuplé.

L'albinos entendit alors des bruits de pas sonores claquant contre le parquet. Ils ne pouvaient venir que du corridor, ce qui lui semblait absurde. Certaines règles de discrétion étaient vitales pour un cambrioleur et se transformaient en habitude ancrée dans le quotidien au fil du temps, man_re de marcher comprise. Joker pensa immédiatement à de la fatigue de la part de Spade et fut légèrement déçu. Au fond de lui, il espérait toujours que le cambrioleur lui montre autre chose que la couronne.

Il quitta la baie vitrée des yeux pour diriger son regard vers l'entrée du corridor et sentit sa mâchoire se relâcher sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Devant lui, contre l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Spade avec son trésor non dans les bras mais sur la tête. La façon dont il se tenait appuyé contre le mur rappelait beaucoup trop sa performance au Kaitou Club pour que ce soit involontaire.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Très...très beau. Vraiment. C'est...c'est comme sur les photos.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, dit Spade en enlevant deux boutons de sa chemise. Mais si tu veux l'admirer plus en détail, il faudra venir la chercher.

Il disparut dans l'ombre du corridor et Joker resta interdit, trop confus pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme un rêve où il n'était pas sur de contrôler tous ses gestes. Quelque chose d'aussi instinctif que l'ouverture d'une serrure mais un peu trop pesant pour être certain qu'il le faisant vraiment par lui-même. Cédant à ses impulsion, il suivit Spade dans le couloir et la partie de cache-cache commença. Pièce après pièce, l'albinos fouilla l'appartement pour finalement arriver dans la chambre du cambrioleur. Il fit quelques pas, entendit un courant d'air et amorça un geste pour se retourner mais il était déjà trop tard. Spade se tenait juste derrière lui, le dos contre la porte désormais close.

-Et la couronne ? demanda Joker en constant l'absence de l'artefact.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé un trésor bien plus attirant juste devant moi.

Spade avança vers l'albinos d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à pouvoir enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux et Joker eut un peu de mal à soutenir son regard tant il était éclatant. Les doigts du bleuté jouèrent un instant avec une mèche du voleur miraculeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et son visage franchit les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient de la peau de son amant. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un court baiser, puis Spade le rompit avant de repartir à l'attaque, plus violemment cette fois-ci. L'albinos n'hésita pas un seul instant et ouvrit la bouche dès qu'il sentit la langue de son partenaire le taquiner. Il ferma les yeux étroitement, pencha la tête sur le côté et ceintura le voleur de ses bras pour le rapprocher encore plus jusqu'à se coller à lui. Il se perdait dans l'intensité de leur baiser sans pouvoir refréner l'envie d'en vouloir plus, d'aller plus loin. Il se pencha en avant mais Spade le retint d'une manière particulière. Il abandonna les cheveux du plus jeunes et descendit lentement, toujours plus bas, caressant la rainure de son cou et ses reins avec une légèreté aérienne. Puis, sans que Joker ne s'en aperçoive, il atteignit ses hanches et glissa sa main à l'arrière, faisant pousser un couinement à Joker.

-Inutile de se précipiter, chuchota Spade à son oreille. Un peu plus et tu me projetais au sol. On ne t'a pas appris à faire attention à ce que tu dérobes ?

-Arrête avec ça, aucun de nous n'est un objet et tu le sais très bien.

-Si c'est vraiment le cas, j'imagine que je n'ai plus à me retenir.

La main de Spade quitta le fessier de l'albinos et s'avança entre eux afin de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, ce qui lui fut impossible tant il restait collé à lui. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour le stimuler et profita d'un nouveau gémissement de Joker pour atteindre son but. Soudain, Spade le fit pivoter et le poussa dos au lit dans un rebond qui déstabilisa le voleur suffisamment longtemps pour que le bleuté envoie sa ceinture choir sur le sol. Il le retint prisonnier un moment, son corps juste au-dessus du sien et ses bras tendus entre lui comme une cage.

Les deux cambrioleurs se plongèrent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre et Joker put voir ceux de son amant briller de mille feux dans la pénombre de la pièce. C'était étrange comme les choses s'étaient déroulées vite depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sur cette scène du Kaitou Club. D'abord la curiosité, puis la surprise, le jeu et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans la même chambre que lui et le désirait, avec pour seuls gênes ces courts instants où il ne le sentait pas contre lui.

Jamais le premier soir, hein ?

Le baiser reprit, plus passionné encore. Spade, ne se contentait désormais plus de la seule bouche de Joker et embrassa d'abord le contour de son visage, puis le cou, jusqu'à atteindre le creux de clavicule qu'il suçota avidement, lui faisant pousser un nouveau gémissement. Il s'y prenait avec une telle expérience que Joker eut bien du mal à déboutonner le reste de sa chemise malgré la liberté qu'il lui laissait, penché en avant sans lui faire sentir son poids qu'il savait pourtant léger. Les plis et les froissements se multiplièrent sans que Spade n'en tienne compte, bien au contraire. Il eut la même idée et redressa lentement le t-shirt de son partenaire, arrêta un court instant ses caresses pour le retirer complètement, termina le travail sur son propre vêtement et repris là où il en était, s'occupant cette fois du torse de son amant qui agrippa les couvertures, tentant de retenir ses gémissements du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était à en perdre la raison tellement l'autre ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il inspira profondément pour se détendre encore plus et se laissa tout entier aux mains du bleuté, laissant seules ses jambes remuer sous l'intensité des suçons qu'il laissait sur son corps.

Spade prit une pause et laissa l'albinos reprendre son souffle. Le mettre dans tous ses états était aussi excitant que l'entendre gémir et plus le temps passait, moins il parvenait lui-même à se contenir. Le sexe était l'un des seuls instants où il pouvait prendre du plaisir tout en prenant son temps et il devait avouer que son partenaire d'un soir lui donnait envie . Envie de lui, envie d'aller plus vite, envie de ne jamais finir, envie de s'enivrer encore et encore de ses baiser, de ses gémissements, de ses caresses. Il fixa le visage de Joker et croisa son regard.

-Ne me fais pas attendre, vas-y.

Mais la réaction de Spade fut différente de ce à quoi l'albinos s'attendait, ce qui ne le dérangea pas non plus. Leurs bouches furent de nouveaux unies par un baiser profond et passionnel, tellement long qu'ils durent se séparer brusquement pour reprendre leur souffle. Spade en profita pour poser directement la question.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire ?

-J'en ai tout autant envie que toi, alors ne me fais pas attendre.

Souriant devant cette déclaration sans appel, Spade embrassa tendrement son amant Ils roulèrent sur le côté, face contre face et envoyèrent le reste de leurs vêtements rejoindre le sol. Spade prit auparavant un petit carré de sa poche arrière et d'en sortit un préservatif qu'il mit le plus rapidement possible.

-Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement, essaie juste de te détendre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain que tu feras plus attention que mon premier coup.

-Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'essaye à ce genre de pratique ? Si j'avais su, je serais venu à toi plus tôt.

Joker eut un frisson en sentant la respiration du danseur sur sa nuque, aussi chaude que son torse qu'il sentait contre son dos. Il allongea son bras vers l'arrière et força Spade à enfouir son visage dans son coup, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Son souffle était bien moins calme qu'au départ, preuve de leurs ébats enflammés, mais savoir qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le même état suffit à l'albinos. Ses yeux se rétractèrent à l'instant où leurs corps furent pour de bon unis, coupant son souffle et laissant ses seules lèvres articuler le nom de son amant, son cœur battant à tout rompre comme pour pousser ce mot aux oreilles de son possesseur.

-Ça va ?

Joker releva les yeux et vit Spade, la tête toujours posée sur son épaule. Son visage, entre béatitude et inquiétude vis-à-vis de son partenaire, était rouge d'excitation. Une telle attention de sa part provoqua un nouvel élan en Joker qui l'embrassa furieusement pour toute réponse à sa question. Ils ne purent cependant rester dans cette position tant le va-et-vient devenait violent et il se rabattit sur le lobe de l'oreille de Spade qu'il mordilla avec affection, laissant la tête de ce dernier repartir à l'assaut de sa nuque.

-J...Joker...

-Jack. C'est...mon vrai nom.

-Jack !

Dans un coup de rein plus puissant que tous ceux qui avaient précédés, Spade serra Joker de toutes ses forces et resta immobile de longues secondes, laissant échapper un court râle de plaisir. Il relâcha sa prise, enserra son cou de ses bras et le sentit se tortiller pour se mettre à face lui. L'albinos scella leurs lèvres d'un ultime baiser, se serrant contre son corps pour ce qui allait être le reste de la nuit.

Lorsque Joker quitta la chambre le lendemain matin, habillé de pied en cape, il trouva Spade dans le salon, regardant Tokyo s'éveiller, une tasse de thé à la main. Il ne parvint malheureusement pas à suffisamment dissimuler son boitillement pour ne pas être remarqué du cambrioleur. Voilà qui allait lui coûter un petit moment sans pouvoir faire de larcins.

-Désolé si j'ai été un peu violent hier, s'excusa Spade.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, au contraire. C'était merveilleux.

Il s'approcha de lui pour réclamer un baiser du matin auquel le bleuté répondit le plus langoureusement qu'il put. Même après une nuit aussi intense, ils pouvaient sentir les cendres de leur désir pour l'autre se réchauffer dangereusement.

-Tu restes ? Petit-déjeuner pour deux.

-Non merci, j'ai des choses à faire. La routine d'un gentleman cambrioleur.

-Je vois. Au plaisir de te revoir, beau gosse.

-Peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois, répondit Joker.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et, après un dernier baiser, Joker quitta l'appartement, laissant Spade seul. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit aussi ardente que celle-ci. Plus qu'un coup d'un soir, voilà que le cambrioleur numéro un dans le monde se transformait en quelqu'un qu'il voulait revoir, sentiment partagé si il en croyait ses dernières paroles.

Soudain, un "pop" sonore le fit sursauter. Intrigué par ce bruit qui n'avait rien à faire en ces lieux, il se dirigea vers la salle d'où il provenait et retint sa respiration quand il se souvint que c'était là où il avait caché la couronne avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec l'albinos. Il poussa une commode, ouvrit un placard dissimulé dans les fondation et, à la place du trésor, trouva une carte de visite et des restes de dégui-gum, armes fétiches de celui qui venait de quitter les lieux. Il examina le morceau de papier.

-"Invitation pour le cambrioleur Spade à venir reprendre la couronne de Gengis Kahn dans les appartements du cambrioleur Joker"...

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du bleuté. Voilà donc ce qu'il voulait dire par "plus tôt que tu ne le croit". Une invitation..

Quelque part au fond de lui, il sentit que la couronne allait faire plusieurs allers et retours.


End file.
